incredible_years_teacher_aotearoafandomcom-20200214-history
Te Ao Māori
Incredible Years Teacher Programme - Māori Resources Māori IYT Strategies Pyramid Worksheets - English & Te Reo versions Māori IYT 3-D Pyramid Template - In both English & Te Reo Click here to read more ideas about how to incorporate Te Reo Māori into your workshops. Karakia and Whakataukī Integrating cultural resources Jennifer Browne's 2017 research found that for Māori facilitators karakia, waiata and whakatauki were an integral part of their facilitation. However, while almost all the facilitators incorporate karakia in the workshops, 13 facilitators said they would like to include more karakia, waiata and whakatauki. Many facilitators share the responsibility for karakia and waiata with the workshop participants. The facilitators made the following suggestions for incorporating karakia, waiata and whakatauki into the workshops: * Karakia and waiata at the beginning, end of the workshops and before food. * Facilitators find karakia, waiata and whakatauki that relate to the group and the topic. * Participants are invited to take turns leading karakia. * Each school is asked to do karakia and waiata for each IYT session * Providing participants with karakia, waiata and whakatauki to take back to their schools. * Waiata are part of the poroporoaki, they are used as energisers * Show me five - Aro mai video is shown in the workshop. * Carefully consider appropriate waiata to strengthen the sense of belonging in the group. * Match whakatauki with the workshop topics and concepts with facilitators and participants sharing their understanding of the whakatauki. * Use whakatauki to illustrate main themes or increase participants’ understanding. * Display whakatauki to reinforce ideas and add to the physical environment. * Whakatauki are a reflective tool at the beginning of the day and are referred to during the day. * Participants are asked to reflect on their understanding of the whakatauki at the end of the day. It is revisited at the beginning of the workshop as part of the homework review. A collection of Whakataukī you may find useful Incredible Years Parent Programme - Māori Resources While these resources have been developed specifically for the Incredible Years Parent Programme, they still contains some very interesting concepts and ideas for how to make your Incredible Years Teacher programme culturally relevant in a New Zealand cultural context. Ngā Tau Mīharo ō Aotearoa - The Incredible Years In Aotearoa Aligning with the Incredible Years core philosophies of respect, collaboration, empowerment and support, are the key principles from Te Ao Māori The Incredible Years Parenting Pyramid - English version The Incredible Years Parenting Pyramid - Te Reo Māori version Click on this link to be taken to the Werry Workforce Whāraurau page for other Culturally Inclusive resources. Additional Māori Resources Many of you have requested more information such as key concepts and language that you could use in the workshops. Massey are hopeful that those with knowledge and experience of Tikanga Māori will be able to feel they can use this space to contribute and grow this resource. Please feel free to leave comments below or to submit resources (please email to iyt@massey.ac.nz using subject UPLOAD:WIKI to submit) that others can use to enhance their cultural responsiveness. Category:Māori Category:Resources Category:Culture